


Strawberry Panic Onshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small group of Strawberry Panic oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Favorite Color  
> Characters: Nagisa, Tamao  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tamao asks Nagisa what her favorite color is

"Hey Nagisa-chan?"  Tamoa said suddenly.

The two of them had been studying, but the pink-haired girl kept getting distracted.

"Ah."  Nagisa blinked, "Uh, yes Tamoa?"  She asked, trying to act as though she hadn't been zoning and thinking about a certain Etoile.

"What's your favorite color?"  The blue haired girl wondered.

Nagisa blinked at her friend; she could be very random at times.

"Why?"

Tamoa shrugged, "I was just wondering; we're best friends and I don' know your favorite color.  Mine's pink by the way."

"It is?"  Nagisa asked, seeming to be completely oblivious to the other girls obvious flirting.

Tamoa nodded, "So what's yours?"

"Hm?"  Nagisa hummed, thinking, she hadn't thought about her favorite color in a while.

"Um... I think it's white..."  She mumbled, "Yeah, white."

"Ah, I still lose."  Tamoa whined as she fell forward over-dramatically.

"Wha'?  What did you lose Tamoa-chan?"

Tamoa sighed from her new place draped over the low table that they had been using to study at, "Don’t worry Nagisa-chan."

"Oh, okay…"

END


	2. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Holiday  
> Relationship: Amane/Hikari  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Hikari wants to spend the holiday with Amane

"A- Amane-san."  Hikari spoke softly.

The blue haired girl turned from brushing her horse to look at the quiet girl.

"Yes, Hikari-chan?"

"Um..."  She trialed off, embarrassed to continue.

Amane smiled at the blond girl; she was just way too cute.  She placed the brush that she had been using on a shelf to the side and fully turned toward the smaller female.

"Why are you blushing?"  Amane asked as she raised a hand to cup one of Hikari's cheeks.

At the touch Hikari's blush worsened, "I- I was ju- just wondering if you would want to g- go somewhere with me over the holiday we- weekend."

Amane laughed softly, "I would love to."

"Y- You would?"  Hikari asked.

"Of course."  Amane said as she pulled the other girl closer to herself, placing a swift kiss on the shorter girl's lips before pulling back again, "We haven't had a chance to go on a date after all."

Hikari couldn't be redder.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Hikari could do nothing but nod limply.

Amane laughed again, "Then I can't wait."  She said before swooping down and giving the girl another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first.

END


	3. Etoile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Etoile  
> Characters: Tamao, Nagisa  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tamao asks Nagisa to be her partner

“Be Etoile with me.”

Tamoa begged as she grabbed both of Nagisa’s hands and clasped them in both of her own.

“Wh- What?”  The pink-haired girl asked, staring at the other in confusion and slight concern.

“Please.”  Tamoa asked, “I need a partner to run as Etoile with me and you’re the only one that I want to have at my side.”

“I- I don’t know if I can do that.”

“If course you can, you’ll be splendid.”  Tamoa encouraged.

“I-“ Nagisa tried, but didn’t know what else to say to that.

“Please.”  The blue-haired girl pleaded.

Nagisa bit her lip as she looked into the other girl’s begging eyes, “O- Okay… I can try.”

Tamoa grinned and threw her arms around Nagisa’s neck.

Now if only she could convince the other to go out with her…

END


	4. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Adorable  
> Characters: Yaya, Hikari  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yaya thinks Hikari is adorable

“Hikari-chan.”  Yaya whispered from behind the blond girl.

“Eh!”  Hikari jumped and spun around to face her friend, a slight blush on her face, “Yaya-san d- don’t do that.”

Yaya laughed, “But you’re just so cute when you’re startled; I couldn’t help myself.”

Hikari blushed darker, “Y- Yaya-san, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Eee!”  Yaya suddenly squealed as she threw her arms around the other and pulled her close, “Why are you so adorable?!  It’s not fair!”  She said as she swung the other from side to side.

“Yaya-san, l- let go p-please.”  Hikari begged as she tried to squirm out of the taller girl’s grip.

“Oh you’re no fun.”  Yaya pouted as she released the other girl.

“I- I’m sorry Yaya-san, but I have to get to class.”  Hikari bowed slightly as she apologized.

Yaya sighed, “Yes, yes, hurry off then.  I’ll see you after class.”  She said as she started walking away, waving over her shoulder.

“Bye Yaya-san.”  Hikari chirped after her, before turning to go off to her own class.

END


	5. Not Cute at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not Cute at All  
> Characters: Yaya, Hikari, Tsubomi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tsubomi isn't jealous, not one bit...

_She wasn’t cute at all._

Tsubomi pouted as she watched Yaya flirting with Hikari once again.

“Yaya.”  The pink-haired girl finally interrupted them, she was sick of watching her crush hit on another girl.

Yaya turned her head to look at the pouting girl, she had her arms around Hikari and had been busy nuzzling her face into the blond’s neck before she was interrupted.

She gave the other an annoyed look, “What?”

“You’re being inappropriate.”  Tsubomi replied as she folded her arms over her chest,

Yaya stuck her tongue out at the first year, “You’re not cute at all.”

Tsubomi looked shocked and hurt for a split second before glaring at the older girl.

She dropped her hands to her sides and balled them into fists, trying to look angry and not reveal that inside she felt like she was going to cry, “Well, I don’t care, I don’t want you to think I’m cute.”

Yaya sighed and removed herself from Hikari, “No need to get upset.”

“I’m not.”  Tsubomi replied, folding her arms over her chest once again as she looked away from the other girl.

“Don’t be like that.”  Yaya said as she walked over to the pink-haired girl and hugged her around the waist, and rested her head on her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

Tsubomi blushed dark red; Yaya was so close.

“I- I don’t care.”  Tsubomi huffed, before breaking out of the other girl’s grip, trying to will the color in her cheeks away as she stomped out of the room.

_Okay, maybe she was a little cute._

END


	6. Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Glimpse  
> Relationship: Amane/Hikari  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Hikari wishes Amane remembered her

Hikari sat on the ground, leaning with her back against a tree as she watched Amane ride back and forth across the field like she had done almost every morning for quite sometime now, the only difference between this morning and those that had come before was the tears running down the blond’s cheeks as she watched the other girl.

Hikari sighed softly as she raised a hand to wipe at her eyes, trying as hard as she could to get the tears to stop, not wanting the other girl to know that she was crying – not that she thought that the other girl would even notice that she was there.

Hikari bit her lip as this thought came to her, trying hard to repress the sob that wanted to escape, but unfortunately for the blond it seemed that her vocal cords did not want to listen to her and she was unable to keep the sound at bay.

It was also at this time that Amane passed closer to the weeping blond and despite the other’s attempts to not garner attention to herself the blue haired female heard the sound.  Amane looked around for a moment, trying to locate the source of the noise.  When she spotted Hikari she steered her horse in that direction.

Amane frowned slightly when she saw who it was that was crying.  It was the girl that had been with her when she had woken up in the hospital.  Amane wasn’t quite sure who the girl was or why she had been in the hospital room with her, but what she wondered about even more was why it made her so upset to see the other girl cry.  She didn’t know why, but there was just something inside her that desperately wanted to go over there and replace those tears with a smile.

“What’s wrong?”  Amane asked gently, but loud enough to be heard, once her horse had reached the fence.

Hikari gasped slightly and looked up, she had been so busy trying to keep quite that she hadn’t noticed that blue haired girl had already heard her and come over.

Hikari blushed darkly and looked away; she wanted desperately to tell Amane everything.  About how the two of them had been in love and everything, but as she turned her head to look back at the other and went to open her mouth to let everything just spill out, the words that the doctor had said to her in the hospital rang through her head.

_‘It’s best not to let her know that you are upset about her not remembering things, she can’t help it and letting her know you’re upset will only put her through more stress.  It is best that you allow her memories to gradually come back on their own.’_

“N- Nothing.”  Hikari replied as she rubbed at her eyes to try and get the tears to stop flowing.

Amane’s frown deepened slightly at this, “Well, please do not cry any longer.”  She said as she got off of her horse and quickly jumped the short fence that separated the two of them before walking over to Hikari and kneeling in front of her, “I can’t exactly explain why, but seeing you cry makes me want to cry as well.”  She said as she looked it’s the blond’s glistening blue eyes.

Hikari blushed softly as Amane stared at her, but she felt a small smile form on her lips at the same time, it seemed that there was at least a small part of Amane that still remembered who she was.

Hikari quickly rubbed away the rest of her tears before looking at Amane with a small smile, “I’m sorry.”  She whispered softly, “Is it alright if I keep watching you?”

Amane smiled gently back as she stood, “I would like that.”

END


	7. Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Teaching  
> Relationship: Amane/Hikari  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Amane wants to teach Hikari how to ride a horse

Amane stood next to the stable, waiting.  Usually on any other day she would already be on her horse doing a few laps around the riding area, but today she had different plans.

The blue haired female waited patiently next to the stables in the slightly brisk morning air, not minding the temperature at all, she just hoped that everything went well.  After a few moments of silently waiting, the person that Amane had been waiting for made her appearance.

Hikari stepped out from the line of trees that surrounded the clearing where the stable and riding area were.  She paused for a moment when she noticed Amane waiting for her, she was so used to getting there after Amane had already started riding and was wondering to herself why this morning was different.

Hikari blushed once she had reached the other, “Morning Amane-sempai.”

Amane smile, “Good morning Hikari.”  She said in turn.

The two then stood in silence for a few moments before Hikari spoke up.

“I don’t mean to be rude sempai, but shouldn’t you be practicing?”  The blond girl questioned.

Amane laughed slightly, “I believe that I have practiced enough for now and the next competition isn’t for quite some time so I think that I will be alright.  I wanted to try something different today.”

Hikari blinked at this, “A- Alright, what is it that you wanted to do?”

“I was wondering if you would come riding with me this time.”  Amane said.

Hikari blushed, “I- I would love to, b- but I don’t really know how.”

Amane smiled gently at this, “That’s perfectly fine.  I had a feeling that you may not know how, but that’s alright because I can teach you if you’ll let me.”

Hikari nodded, “O- Okay.”  She said timidly.

Amane smiled a little wider before reaching for the other girl’s hand and gently gripping it in her own, guiding her toward the stable.

Once inside the building Amane led her over to her horse’s pen, where she released the girl’s hand so that she could step forward and open the gate to her horse’s pen and let her out.  Amane had already made sure to get the horse saddled up before the blond girl had gotten there so that they could start right away.

When the horse was out of its pen Amane began leading her out of the stable, making sure to motion for Hikari to follow her when she passed.

The two then made their way out to the riding area and when they reached it Amane had her horse stop before she turned to Hikari once again, “Would you like me to help you get on?”

Hikari blushed softly again, but nodded none the less.

“Alright then, come here.”  Amane coaxed as she gently urged the blond girl so that she was now the one standing at the horse’s side.

Amane then quickly gave Hikari a few instructions before helping her hoist herself onto the horse.

Amane smiled up at the blond once she was seated correctly, “Are you alright?”

Hikari nodded, even though she was a bit nervous.

“Alright then.”  Amane replied, and with that she quickly placed one of her feet in the stirrups and hoisted herself onto the horse as well, positioning herself so that she was sitting behind Hikari.

Hikari blushed and turned to look at the blue-haired girl, now sitting behind her, over her shoulder, “Wh- What are you doing?”

Amane laughed, “I told you that I wanted to ride with you.”  She replied.

“O- Oh.”  Hikari replied, an even darker blush staining her cheeks.

Amane frowned slightly, “Are you uncomfortable?”

“N- No!”  Hikari said quickly, despite the pink coloring that still lingered on her cheeks.

Amane smiled again at this and laughed softly, “Then are you ready?”  And when she received a nod in reply from the blond, she grabbed the reigns and urged the horse forward.

END


	8. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memory  
> Relationship: Amane/Hikari  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Amane might remember something

Just a glimpse.

Of flowing blond hair and the prettiest smile she had ever seen.

Amane blinked, these thoughts had been plaguing her for the last couple of days, but she had no idea where they were coming from.

As brief as they were, they felt so real, as if they were flashes of memory instead of distracting daydreams.

What was even stranger was that there was a cute little first-year who Amane could swear had that same dazzling smile.

The blond had also been watching her a lot recently, as if the smaller girl was waiting for something.

Maybe Amane would talk to her and find out what.

And maybe the two of them could make some new memories together.

END


	9. Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hers  
> Relationship: Tomoa/Nagisa (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tomoa wants Nagisa to herself

Why?!

Why couldn’t she belong to her?

Hadn’t she seen her first?

And they were roommates, so she felt that that meant she should have some kind of claim over the other girl.

Then that Shizuma had stolen the girl right from under her.

Tomoa wouldn’t be deterred though; she would make Nagisa hers if it was the last thing she did.

END


End file.
